Junior High Life
by XxNatsuMikan14xX
Summary: Mikan and the others have finally graduated from being an elementary student. They will start being middle school students. Would everything else still be the same? Mikan thought,"Finally I got here and I'd be old enough to do something."


**Author's note: Okay,this is another story and may be very long but I hope someone would appreciate it.  
Thanks for reading anyway and submit reviews!! Arigatou!!But not too harsh..**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The students of Alice Academy are soon getting ready for the graduation day especially those who are graduating from elementary. Like Mikan and her other classmates. It was their last day of being an elementary student. Everybody in the whole campus gets ready. 2 years have passed things have really changed fast. Their homeroom teacher Narumi then enters the classroom in a formal attire. His students stare at him oddly then he says, "Students as have said this is your last day in the elementary after that is some vacation. You get to go home and return here for the new school year... and students I love you all." The class shrugs in disgust after that they all suddenly clapped their hands and shout for joy.  
Ruka looks at Natsume he knows vacation would mean work for him. **

**As the day was about to end Mikan cheerfully hops outside their classroom she sees Hotaru about to leave and exclaims, "Hotaru see you in the next school year!! and tomorrow for our graduation.." The Ice princess just shrugged then left not even looking back. Mikan readily adds, "You're really emotionless... but I care for you anyway." Along the corridors she saw Ruka and Natsume busily talking. Since it was quite private she stopped for awhile and heard some of what they were talking about. "Ruka, I'll have to go again." Natsume silently tells him. "But you've been going through all this sincce before and even when we have classes, why can't he just leave you alone this vacation?" "I have no choice.." Natsume mutters. Mikan's heart stopped at that moment she was imagining he was going to a mission again. She thought, _So this is my opportunity to show my support._ when things were quite settled down, Mikan ran towards them,"Hi Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun.." "Hi Sakura-chan." Ruka gently says as he smiles. "Hn." Natsume mutters.  
Mikan then tells Natsume, "Hey, what are you going to do this vacation?" "Its none of yours to care Idiot." Natsume coldly replies.**

**Before they walked away Mikan blurts out, "Why are you so mean? Can't you see I'm just trying to show some concern?"  
Ruka and Natsume stopped for awhile then left. She thought, _You're too cold, I thought you were worth giving my effort.. oh, well goodluck to you. _Mikan walks back to her room then jumps up and down her bed. She excitedly exclaims, "Yihee, Yehey, Hooray!! I'm gonna be a middle school student, I can see grandpa again..." She calms down then lies down. _At last after 2 years I could finally see grandpa,but at the same time I'm gonna miss my Hotaru and Natsume and my classmates. _Mikan thought. She suddenly she got up telling herself,"What is Natsume doing in my mind? Nevermind." so she snuggled up her blanket then turned the lights off. Even if 2 years have passed she couldn't help wondering why Natsume acts that way towards her. He's kind and mean to her but maybe plainly mean, But she couldn't comprehend that so because of all the thinking she did fall asleep into a slumber..**

**The Next Morning..**

**KRINGG!! The alarm sounded as loud as it can to wake the brunette, Mikan up. "Huh?! Morning already??" Mikan exclaimed and added, "I have to get dressed!"  
She took her graduation attire and changed after taking a bath, besides who wouldn't panic if there's only five minutes left before your own graduation would start. She ran along the corridors with her hair flowing behind her back she didn't have much time so she just took two clips with a ribbon design.  
Finally she got to the venue and is still sweating from running. _Finally I got here and I'd soon be old enough to do something.. _Mikan thought while smiling. Kokoroyumi,Anna and Nonoko stared at her weirdly then Kokoroyumi says,"What are you old enough to do Mikan-san?" "Yeah what are you going to do?" Nonoko adds. Mikan suddenly falls from her sit, "W..What you guys read my mind??"  
After that Two persons caught her attention, Natsume and Ruka(They look so cool.) Anyway the both of them are surrounded by fan girls. They are taking a picture of them while sighing and admiring every feature of their face.**

**Mikan sighs she couldn't understand what the girls saw in Natsume though Ruka is fine for her. Then the program began. Iinchou(Yuu) is the first honor, Hotaru is the second and Natsume is the most outstanding award. Natsume's classmates did not wonder why he got the award. He has been studying somehow since Mikan came. So Hotaru watches Mikan grumbling when will she get a medal. Hotaru points her gun, "What are you grumbling about baka?"  
She froze and replied to her best friend,"N..Nothing I was just saying how.. uhm.. amazing you are yeah!That's it."  
At the end of their graduation everyone threw their graduation attire. Everyone said their last goodbyes. Mikan never imagined this day to come. She called on to Hotaru, "Ho..Ta..Ru!!" but 'bakabakabaka' went her gun. As everyone left Mikan catches up to Ruka and Natsume she grabs Ruka's hand saying," See you soon Ruka-pyon.." Natsume stares at them, Ruka teases him,"Do you want to hold hands too?" "Tch. Whatever.." Natsume replied.  
Later on a beautiful woman got out of the car it was Ruka's mom, His mother goes near Mikan and says," So you're Mikan.. so cute take care of my Ruka okay? Bye." Ruka gets embarrased and hurriedly rides their car. After that Natsume left and Mikan took a train going home to her grandpa.**

* * *

**xXNatsuMikan14Xx: Ei, is it okay? I hope it is.. Thanks for reading!! The next chapter would come up soon so patience! hehe.. ,**


End file.
